


honeymoon child

by miles (milacola)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/pseuds/miles
Summary: Второй шанс появляется далеко не всегда, а если появляется, - мы ему часто не рады.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	honeymoon child

У мальчика светлые волосы. Они даже практически белые и солнце, ложащееся на угрюмое личико, подсвечивает их, делая золотыми.  
У Мерлина в горле пересыхает.  
Он хочет сказать что-то, но Моргана за спиной ребенка делает страшные глаза и пытается одними губами сообщить Мерлину что-то важное. Возможно, важное.  
Мерлин пока не уверен, что конкретно здесь происходит.

Моргана замечает его ступор как-то не сразу. Хотя Мерлин и не ждал от нее понимания. Около сотни лет они были врагами, потом друзьями, потом снова врагами, потом…

Мерлин путается и старается не доверять ей без лишней необходимости.  
\- Посиди тут, хорошо? – Моргана гладит угловатое плечо осторожной ладонью, и мальчик надувает губы. У Мерлина, кажется, сердце останавливается.  
Его как будто кто-то бьет под дых. И не кто-то, а…  
Моргана заезжает острым локтем по ребрам, проходя мимо.  
\- Иди сюда, - шепчет она и на ее вечно бледных щеках горит лихорадочный румянец. По тому, с какой силой пальцы Морганы сжимают его запястье, Мерлин понимает, что он, в общем-то, правильно догадался.  
Убедиться лишний раз все же стоит.

\- …чуть не проворонили, - Мерлин понимает что отвлекся, потому что Моргана замолкает и смотрит на него выжидательно. Выглядит она так, словно ждет, когда Мерлин разразится истерикой или взорвет все к чертовой матери.  
Бесполезно.  
Мерлин высвобождает руку из ее пальцев и устало садится на потертый стул у окна.  
\- Почему он здесь? – глаза Морганы изумленно распахиваются, красные губы приоткрываются.  
\- Ты спятил что ли окончательно, Эмрис? – спрашивает она грубовато.  
Оживление стекает с ее лица и Мерлину становится неудобно за себя и за то, что он не может радоваться произошедшему.  
Потому что Моргана рада. Он видит, как горят ее глаза при одном воспоминании о том, что в соседней комнате их ждет маленький светловолосый мальчик.  
Мерлин вздыхает.  
\- Моргана, - медленно говорит он, и Моргана нетерпеливо выстукивает по полу босой ногой какой-то ритм. – Он отсутствовал века. Десятки веков. И то, что он вернулся именно сейчас, не может…  
\- Ой, да заткнись, - обрывает Моргана и раздраженно смотрит на него. – Поверить не могу. Мне иногда кажется, что тебя подменили и забыли меня об этом предупредить.

Она стремительно уходит. Обратно в комнату. Туда где невинные голубые глаза, светлые волосы и крепко сжатые в маленькие кулачки, руки.  
Мерлин вдруг тоже чувствует волнение, едва не перерастающее в восторг. Что-то давно забытое, но такое знакомое.

Торопливо он идет следом за Морганой, пытаясь на ходу простроить возможные модели поведения. Но все летит к чертям, когда он видит его.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – сюсюкает Моргана и Мерлин никогда бы не подумал, что она будет говорить так с братом которого, казалось бы, выучилась ненавидеть.  
С другой стороны, Мерлин и от себя ожидаемой реакции не получил.  
Все как-то изменилось, даже если осталось по-прежнему.  
\- Зак, - бормочет мальчик и лицо Морганы застывает, но сразу же расплывается в улыбке.  
Мерлин давно не видел, чтобы она так улыбалась.  
Дольше чем просто давно.  
\- Ну, Зак, так откуда ты? – Спрашивает Моргана ласково. – Где твои мама и папа?  
Мальчик шмыгает носом и трет грязную щеку ладошкой. Не похоже, что он смущен и взгляд у него такой же сердитый.

Мерлину вдруг становится страшно. Потому что он знает или потому что он наконец-то понял, что это не шутка.  
Или, если это правда она, то она глупая. Очень-очень глупая, даже по меркам Мерлина.

\- Не знаю, - безразлично говорит Зак и поднимает внимательный взгляд на Мерлина. – Я их вообще не видел.  
Конечно, ты их не видел, лихорадочно думает Мерлин, пытаясь как-то утрамбовать происходящее в голове. Сложно сделать это, пока ребенок гипнотизирует его знакомыми глазами. Еще сложнее, когда мальчик склоняет голову на бок и вдруг слабо улыбается.  
Моргана полузадушено втягивает в легкие воздух. Мерлин смотрит на Зака и понимает, что все уже решил.  
Кажется, даже раньше, чем впустил ребенка в свой дом.

-

\- Самая большая проблема была не в том, как найти Утера и Игрейн, а в том, чтобы заставить их, ну… помочь Артуру появиться на свет. Снова.

Мерлин морщится на выбор слов и даже не пытается казаться милым. Он давно уже не пытается, но для Нимуэ любая реальность искажена под каким-то неясным углом. Даже и без того извращенная.

\- И какие с этим могли быть проблемы? – Спрашивает Мерлин, отпивая горьковатое вино. У Нимуэ все вино горьковатое и Мерлин даже знать не хочет.  
\- Какие-то могли быть, раз были, - отвечает ведьма. В синих глазах безумие мешается с удовольствием. От чего она его получает по-прежнему остается загадкой, но может быть, ей нравится играть людьми.  
Это всем нравится, Мерлин хорошо выучил эту часть.

\- Не понимаю, - говорит Мерлин устало и качает золотой кубок в руке. Нимуэ подпирает рукой подбородок и безумно улыбается.  
\- За все надо платить, - говорит она просто. Звучит как обычно наиграно и высокомерно. Если бы Мерлин не знал, что это правда, он поморщился бы от того как это неуместно. Но он знает. Так что, морщится оттого что это правда. – И никто из нас не решает, кому именно придется это сделать.

Мерлин залпом допивает вино и морщится из-за горечи, оседающей на языке. Все эти разговоры только еще больше его путают.

-

\- Старая карга, - говорит Моргана и осторожно дует на содранную коленку Зака.  
Тот не реагирует. Он не пытается остановить Моргану и заметить, что он вообще-то взрослый и ему это не нужно, и…

Вот это-то Мерлина и беспокоит.

\- Она тут не причем, - говорит он и морщится. Потом он замечает, что большие голубые глаза очень внимательно следят за ним.  
Слишком внимательно для десятилетнего малыша.

Зак никогда не улыбается. Но он и не плачет тоже.

\- Слава богу! – ненатурально радуется Моргана. – А я-то места себе не находила, думала что наша старая-добрая Нимуэ решила тебя предать!  
Зак смотрит на нее странно. Моргана нежно улыбается ему и клеит пластырь со звездочками на его боевое ранение. Он угрюмо смотрит на нее в ответ.

\- Она просто исполнила чей-то приказ, - бормочет Мерлин себе под нос. Он не может отрицать, у Морганы есть некоторый список претензий к Нимуэ. Чуть короче, чем его собственный, но он все же есть.

Зак косится на него, но Моргана, кажется нравится ему больше и Мерлина это немного… не раздражает, конечно. Но ему тяжело представлять себе, что Артур думал о нем в последние минуты своей жизни.  
Хотя, у него есть пара идей.  
Легче от этого не становится.  
\- Чей-то это чей? – Спрашивает Моргана и присаживается рядом с Заком, осторожно обнимая его за худенькие плечи.

Что-то странное в этом малыше.  
Что-то помимо того что он является Артуром. Мерлин не может сообразить что это, но ребенок смущает его и одновременно, Мерлину, кажется, что, наконец, свет просочился сквозь плотную шапку серых туч.  
Звучит банально, но по ощущениям, это что-то прекрасное. Что-то, знакомое, но уже полузабытое.

\- Я все выясню, - говорит Мерлин, глядя на Зака в упор. Ребенок не отводит взгляд и он, по-прежнему спокоен. Ну, это Артур. Мерлин и не ожидал ничего другого.

\- Чудненько, - бормочет Моргана.  
Мерлину кажется что она слышит именно то, что он пытается сказать.  
“В этот раз я не облажаюсь.”

-

\- Тебе не обязательно этим заниматься, ты знаешь, - замечает Зак и Мерлин почти пропускает все мимо ушей.

Ох, Мерлин чувствует себя таким идиотом. Но все эти сладкие эпитеты так и роятся в его голове, когда он смотрит на Зака.

Маленький Зак - милый как детеныш единорога. И почти такой же опасный. Мерлин иногда и сам побаивается дикого блеска в глазах Морганы, когда она говорила об этом ребенке.

\- Почему это? – спрашивает Мерлин, задумчиво глядя куда-то вперед. Туда, где через много-много километров от них начинается город. Зак все еще ничего не спросил и Мерлин начинает думать, что он сам уже давно все понял.  
Он слишком умен для ребенка и это не может не напрягать, но в то же время… а к черту, Мерлин готов простить Заку все его странности разом, только за то, что он однажды появился на его пороге.

Зак не отвечает. Он не смотрит в сторону города, как будто тот его вообще не интересует и это тоже странно… и все, из чего состоит Зак это одно большое “странно” и это так не похоже на Артура, но Мерлин не будет об этом думать.

Моргана подходит к ним со стороны обсерватории. В ее руке огромный рожок мороженного и она отдает его Заку.  
Тот тихо говорит:  
\- Спасибо, - и Мерлин хмурится, потому что Артур скорее проглотил бы язык чем…  
Мерлин больше не знает, как относиться к происходящему.

-

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, - медленно говорит Мерлин и Моргана приподнимает брови.  
\- А что, похоже? – Спокойно спрашивает она и Мерлин просто поверить не может, что она так спокойна.  
\- Этого не может быть, - бормочет он и Моргана с интересом склоняет голову к плечу.  
\- Да? Почему? – Мерлин знает, что значит это выражение на ее лице, но он сейчас не в настроении для этих ты-должен-принимать-людей-такими-какие-они-есть разговоров.  
Совсем не в настроении.  
\- Потому что это Артур, - шипит Мерлин очевидное Моргане в лицо, но та даже не вздрагивает. – Он не может владеть магией.  
\- Ты ханжа, Эмрис, - говорит Моргана высокомерно и Мерлин с трудом подавляет желание вцепиться себе в волосы и завыть.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Моргана, - почти истерично говорит он. – Он не может владеть магией. Просто не может. Потому что если так… тогда этот ребенок не Артур.  
Взгляд Морганы становится тяжелым. Она хлопает ладонью по столешнице и Мерлин вздрагивает, замолкая.

\- Еще раз услышу это, - говорит Моргана уже стоя в дверях. – И считай, что нашему перемирию конец.

Велика потеря, по инерции думает Мерлин.  
На деле, потеря действительно велика. Потому что если с Морганой они мирились и ссорились стабильно, Зак тут был совершенно не причем.  
Артур был не причем.

-

Артур умер считая Мерлина предателем.

Мерлин постоянно пытается забыть об этом и, вот уже который век подряд, терпит поражение.

-

\- Ты выглядишь как чья-нибудь мать, - замечает Моргана, причесываясь перед зеркалом. Коридор затопляет запах духов и дождя. И от плаща Морганы веет сыростью.  
\- Зак подрался с учителем, - устало говорит Мерлин, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Он трет лицо руками и пропускает мимо ушей ехидный смешок Морганы.  
\- Это было ожидаемо.  
\- Для тебя, может быть, - бормочет Мерлин, не отнимая от лица рук. – Для меня это было полной неожиданностью.  
Моргана смеется во весь голос, откидывая голову назад. Волосы струятся по ее плечам, немного влажноватые, но все такие же блестящие.  
\- Ты как будто Артура не знаешь, - тихо шепчет она и Мерлину интересно, может Моргана даже и не сказала этого вслух. Они оба знают, чем Зак отличается от Артура. И даже если для каждого из них это большой плюс, для Артура это что-то еще. Не минус, конечно, но Зак отличается. И Мерлин ловит эти различия, пытаясь докопаться до сути, но, не пытаясь чем-то объяснить.  
Здесь нет Утера. И первые десять лет своей жизни Зак был маленьким, никому ненужным беспризорником.  
Мерлин думает о том, как бездействовал все это время и ему хочется заорать, ударить кулаком в стену и что-нибудь разбить. Все сразу.  
Он этого не делает.  
Потому что ничего из этого уже не поможет. Да и истерики это не совсем его профиль.

-

\- Почему косточки, которые мы съедаем, не прорастают у нас внутри?  
С тех пор как Гаюс перестал отвечать на все вопросы Мерлина, ничего особенно не изменилось. Мерлин продолжает спрашивать, только ответить некому.  
И Мерлина смущает, что теперь люди полагают, что именно он должен знать ответы на все их вопросы.  
Все кроме Морганы, она по-прежнему считает его идиотом.  
\- Спроси у кого-то, кому не наплевать, - говорит Моргана. Она чистит апельсин, и веер микроскопических капелек сока брызжет, едва заметно, прямо ей в лицо. Она морщится.

Зак все еще не дома. И Мерлину не нравится то, что происходит.

\- Этот ребенок… - начинает Мерлин и Моргана морщится, как будто жует вместо апельсина лимон. – Нам с тобой нужно выяснить правду. Потому что если это не… если он не настоящий. Я имею в виду. Если настоящий Артур сейчас где-то в другом месте… Бог знает, что может произойти.  
Моргана очень осторожно разламывает половинку апельсина на дольки.  
\- Мерлин, - говорит она. – Ты начинаешь меня раздражать.

Он и сам себя уже раздражает. Вообще, Мерлину начинает казаться, что может быть он немного… неправ. Но теперь ему еще сложнее пересилить себя и назвать Зака по имени.

Может, Моргана права и он просто идиот.

-

\- Ходят слухи, - говорит телефонная трубка голосом Эдвина, - что король вернулся.

Мерлин тяжело вздыхает.  
Он должен был этого ожидать. Моргана и ее длинный язык. И ее Моргауза. Иногда, Мерлину, кажется, что чертова ведьма до сих пор таит на него какую-то обиду.  
Что абсолютно неуместно, учитывая положение, в котором они все сейчас оказались.

\- И поговаривают, что он сможет сделать все как раньше, - говорит Эдвин и Мерлин слышит в его голосе настолько очевидную надежду, что ему хочется позлорадствовать. Но он не может, потому что слишком стар для этого или потому что не должен и это не подобает его статусу...  
А, к черту.

\- То есть, теперь ты был бы этому рад? – Спрашивает Мерлин и сам удивляется насколько ядовитым выходит вопрос. Эдвин молчит пару секунд, потом тихо отвечает:  
\- Я был бы. О да.  
Мерлин молчит. Он чувствует, как оседает в груди раздражение, освобождая место для привычных пустоты и тоски.  
Он сглатывает густую слюну и спокойно отвечает:  
\- Нет.  
Старательно пропуская мимо ушей судорожный вдох, Мерлин говорит:  
\- Не верь всему, что слышишь.

-

\- Нет, нет, нет, - терпеливо, но немного раздраженно говорит Моргана. И ее терпение никогда не длится слишком долго. Хотя надо признать, с Заком она держится на удивление хорошо.  
Похвально.  
\- Если ты будешь постоянно думать об этом, у тебя просто ничего не получится, - говорит она и Зак смотрит на нее. В его взгляде немного внимания и немного скуки.  
\- Нужно расслабиться, - говорит она и в ее глазах плещется золото, а книга, лежащая перед ними, начинает парить над полом.

Зак ничего не говорит.  
Не похоже, что он горит желанием развивать свой дар и это странно и, в то же время, Мерлина это немного успокаивает.

Но это не важно, потому что он не хочет думать об этом слишком часто.

Зак на удивление паршиво колдует.  
Он плохо запоминает слова заклинаний и не умеет направлять магию в нужную сторону. Он отказывается принять магию в своем теле, а она в ответ отказывается ему подчиниться.

Мерлину неприятно думать об этом, но от этого ему становится легче.

Он вздыхает и в очередной раз косится в сторону Зака и Морганы сидящих на полу друг напротив друга.  
Они не обращают на него внимания.

-

Когда магов изгнали снова, Мерлин видел уже столько всего в своей жизни, что его это даже не удивило.

\- Ты уже можешь жить вечно, - сказала тогда Моргана. – Зачем тебе человеческое общество и сомнительное право голосовать на выборах?

Ты знаешь зачем, - подумал тогда Мерлин. – Ты знаешь, что дело не в этом.

\- Ты можешь жить, - добавил Седрик, которого Мерлин не переносил на дух, даже если десятки веков немного сгладили недопонимания.  
Нет, правда. Прошло столько времени, что осталось только смутное недовольство, мутящееся и всплывающее на поверхность в редких случаях.

Никто уже не жжет их на кострах, но жизнь по-прежнему к ним несправедлива. Когда-то давно, Мерлин думал, что все плохое, что с ним случается – это наказание.

Глядя на Зака, который напряженно сопя, пытается сдвинуть с места стул, сверкая глазами, Мерлин признается сам себе, что был прав.

-

Мерлин подсматривает за Заком, когда тот в полной темноте поднимает в воздух предметы. Ложка и еще одна. Солонка и перечница – у Мерлина столько бесполезного барахла и это без конца напоминает ему насколько именно он стар.

\- Учителя в школе называют меня Артуром, - говорит Зак и плавающие в воздухе предметы танцуют вокруг него, делая его оком бури. Он поворачивается лицом к вздрогнувшему Мерлину и его глаза горят золотом и светятся в темноте. – Они называют меня «Ваше Величество».  
Рот Зака кривится в какой-то странной улыбке, которая не подходит десятилетнему малышу.  
Мерлин молчит.

\- На самом деле, - говорит Зак. – Меня так все называют. Артур. Даже мои родители назвали меня этим именем.

Предметы кружатся вокруг него. Они кружатся, кружатся и кружатся. И голова Мерлина становится легкой, а мысли вялыми и вязкими как болотная жижа.

\- Мне всегда было интересно, - говорит Зак. Говорит Артур. – Что должно произойти, чтобы ты рассказа мне. Кто должен умереть.

Мерлин закрывает глаза и сглатывает. Он считает про себя. До десяти. До пятидесяти. До ста.

Он хочет повернуть время вспять, но не собирается этого делать.

Сухой смешок, совсем не детский, заставляет Мерлина открыть глаза.

\- Оказалось, - говорит Артур. – Кто бы ни умер – тебе это не важно. Ты просто не собирался этого делать.

\- Я хотел, - говорит Мерлин немного беспомощно. – Все должно было получиться не так. Вообще не так.  
Артур криво улыбается одной стороной рта и раскидывает руки в стороны.  
\- Ну, вот он - твой второй шанс, Мерлин, - он тянет «Ме-е-ерлин» и что-то больно колет у Мерлина в груди. – И ты просто не поверил мне.  
-Ты мне соврал! – обвиняет Мерлин раздраженно и тут же замолкает, думая о том, как это выглядит со стороны.  
Мужик орущий на десятилетнего малыша.  
Но это Артур.  
Артур, который все помнит. Артур который…

\- Погоди-ка, - говорит Мерлин. – Ты знал.  
Артур пожимает плечами и вытаскивает из воздуха большое красное яблоко.  
\- Я же не идиот, - говорит он кисло и откусывает кусок яблока.  
\- Нет, - медленно говорит Мерлин. – Не идиот.

Он плавно опускает вихрь, который Артур устроил из их кухни на пол и шагает вперед, переступая через хлебницу и полотенце.  
Артур смотрит на него и его глаза древние и темные.  
Мерлин присаживается на корточки и смотрит на Артура прямо. Он не отводит взгляд, не пытается увиливать. В груди все еще тянет и что-то тяжелое опускается в желудок, но Мерлин хочет решить этот вопрос.

\- Я владею магией, - четко говорит он. Артур смотрит на него спокойно.  
Он изменился, но остался прежним и от этого легче. От этого спокойно и тепло и Мерлину кажется, что может быть второй шанс не пропал впустую.  
Артур улыбается и склоняет голову на бок.  
\- Как ни странно это говорить, - замечает он. – Но я тоже.


End file.
